Michael
by HPslashSPNLuver92
Summary: NO ULTIMATE WARNING! Not SLASH, but OOC -see profile-. And a few tears... AU for SPN: Point Of No Return  5x18, -for safety-. What if Dean had a chance to say yes to Michael, before the others found him? This is my sappy take on it. Brotherly love ensues!


****ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER:** Every content, character, plot etc. that anyone is able to recognize as other's property is **NOT** mine. I have no intention to get into any trouble involving law and money.**

****Other Warnings: There is no ULTIMATE WARNING, because this is NOT a SLASH fic! See OOC in my profile, a little flood of tears ( I like the boys crying). I may have got the magician wrong but it was written in the heat of the moment... Hehe, Heat Of The Moment, love the song... Anyway, this another depressed story from a depressed mood, but this has a happy ending... I hope it's happy enough... Personally I was happy...****

**So, have a good read! See you down there! Enjoy!**

**UPDATED! Ouch! My poor finger... -teary eye- But it's worth it, if you guys read the story easier. I updated Lizzie Borden with quotations, so that one's easier to follow, too. Why don't you take a look? (Neat trick, right?) Anyway, I hope this helped!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Michael<strong>

Sam was pacing the kitchen frustrated, his fingers buried in his hair, a thin line away from pulling it out. Dean decided to play Copperfield on their asses and he had no idea where to look for him. He knew if he would just calm down, the solutions would run him over, that's why he was pacing. Bobby and Castiel just watched him a bit nervously, but hadn't dared to say something to the agitated man.

"If your guesses are correct" Castiel risked, "than maybe we should look at this situation at his point of view."

Sam took a deep breath to collect himself and turned a questioning look towards the angel.

"If we do that, we can see the similarities to a desperate man's escape towards suicide" Sam flinched at the words, but he knew the angel couldn't express himself better.

"Then he would go to a farewell tour" Sam nodded, getting the angel's thoughts. "But where would he go?"

"Maybe to the love of his life?" Bobby asked softly. Sam looked at him confused then it dawned on him.

"Lisa" he nodded. "And Ben even."

"And how do you want to find them?" Bobby asked.

"I'll sit down and search for them on some internet database. It should give us something."

"It's too late" came a voice from the living room. All three of them turned to look at the intruder and their eyes widened in shock: Gabriel stared back at them.

"What do you mean it's too late?" Sam stalked to Gabriel, fuming with anger. This was that fucking Trickster, how did he dare to show up after what he did to them? The guy surely has guts for that. But looking into the blue eyes he didn't see Loki, he saw an archangel. "What did you do to him?" Sam asked weakly.

"I just did what your brother asked" Gabriel answered, eyes shining with honesty and sorrow. "And I am still doing it."

"Why you?" Bobby asked. He heard the stories of this angel, mostly Trickster, even had 'luck' to witness his power. "Of all the angels, why did he ask _you_ any favors?"

"Well" Gabriel leant on the table and crossed his arms, "firstly, I owed him big time. And he enjoyed rubbing it in. Secondly, I was the only one who could be trusted with his decision."

"What?" Sam frowned suspiciously. Gabriel sighed and started the story.

* * *

><p>Dean sorted out his things in the worn duffel bag at the light of the motel room's lamp. Through the window you could see the rising sun, bathing everything in blood red ruby. Dean huffed at the irony of the scenery. Looking at all his belongings he picked up the jacket, his favorite gun and the necklace he got back with some great difficulty. He stepped to the other bed, where a box sat wide open; he rented two queens out of impulse. He folded his empty duffel bag and put it in the box, on that he put the old cassette tapes he brought in from the car. He covered them with his brown leather jacket, the necklace in its pocket, and as a crown he put his favorite gun, the silver-hilted Smith &amp; Wesson and the keys to the Impala.<p>

Before closing the box, he stepped to the chest of drawers and pulled a sheet from the small stack of the motel's papers and started writing his goodbye letter. Once he began, he couldn't stop. He wrote out his feelings just for Sam; hopefully he would understand. He wrote his little brother's name on the envelope and put it in the box. He took a large gulp from the whisky he poured out awhile ago and taped the box down. He addressed it to Bobby's, but if he's lucky, he could get it to them quicker than posted. He stepped back to observe the package and drank the remaining liquor from the glass. With a sigh he felt ready for the upcoming events.

"Gabriel?" he called quietly. "I need to talk to you. About the showdown."

"What is it, hotshot?" came the mocking voice of the angel. Dean turned around to find the former Trickster leaning against the chest of drawers, arms crossed and a cocky smirk adorning his face.

"I want to ask you a favor" he started.

"What makes you think I'll do it?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head to the side. Dean's heart soared at the very Castiel-like movement.

"Because you owe me a lot" Dean replied dead-serious. Gabriel recognized the seriousness of the situation, judging by the fading smirk. "And you were the only one who was on our side and still going for the Apocalypse."

"What about your angel on your shoulder?" Gabriel asked surprised and maybe a bit flattered.

"Castiel would want to stop me" the angel's brow raised at the full name; the boy always called the younger angel on a nickname.

"So what are you saying?" he questioned straightening out. "You're gonna say yes to Michael?"

"With a few conditions" Dean nodded. "And maybe try to reason with him a little bit."

"Well" Gabriel stepped closer, "you will have a great chance for that. He's very fond of you." Dean tried to find any sign of mockery, but the angel just showed honesty and brotherly love for the archangel.

"Is he?" Dean huffed with a sad smile and Gabriel nodded.

"What are your conditions?" the angel asked lowering his arms to his sides, changing his posture into business.

"First of all, you take this seriously" Dean teased lightly causing the other one to chuckle.

"I'm gonna be an archangel" Gabe promised. "I swear."

"Good. Lisa and Ben…"

"They will be fine" the angel nodded.

"Sam, Bobby and Castiel would try to get me back" Dean continued. "Don't let them and watch over them for me!"

Gabriel nodded again and Dean took the package from the bed.

"Can you deliver this to them?" Gabriel took the box without a word. "And the car?"

"Alright" the angel put the box to his feet. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Dean choked out nervously and Gabriel saw his shaking. Laying a hand on the man's shoulder, he started chanting:

_"__Zodiredo… noco… aberamage… nazodpesade…"_

The room started shaking like during an earthquake and Dean took a deep nervous breath. Gabriel looked at him encouragingly and a harsh white light surrounded them. When it filled the whole room, it started fading away. Gabriel knelt beside the collapsed man to examine him and Dean's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Michael?" Gabe asked worriedly and a little scared. The addressed one carefully sat up and looked at the angel.

"Gabriel" Dean whispered in disbelief. "Little brother…"

Gabriel knew then that he was talking to the archangel Michael and he helped his big brother up.

"You alright?" he asked when Michael swayed.

"Yes" Michael raised a hand to his temple. "Dean is sure loud in here." Gabriel laughed at that and let the other angel go. "I'm going to be in someplace peaceful, so Dean can discuss his ideas with me." With that and a loud fluttering Michael vanished. Gabriel picked up the box and walked out to the Impala. Laying a hand on the roof he disappeared in the golden rays of sunlight.

* * *

><p>Sam slowly took the box from the angel's arms and looked at the address: Robert Singer. The older man wheeled closer to the scene and laid a hand on the boy's back. Sam walked slowly to the table and opened the package with his knife; his tears flowed down his cheeks.<p>

"She is in front of the house" Gabriel said as the boy took the keys out. Sam caressed them with a finger than slid it into his shirt pocket. Next came the silver-hilted gun that he laid on the table like a great treasure. Pulling out the leather jacket made his knees buckle and he collapsed into the chair that appeared behind him. Everyone felt tears gather in their eyes hearing the young man's tormented sobs echoing throughout the house, as Sam hugged the worn material to his chest and buried his face in it. Castiel stepped closer and looked into the box. He pulled the cassette tapes out one by one and set them on the table tenderly. The duffel bag that hid at the very bottom was given to Sam, who clutched it to himself, rocking brokenly. Bobby wheeled beside the crushed boy and pulled him into his side.

"I'm really sorry" Gabriel whispered and Castiel nodded at him. "Just so you know I'm here and I try to help with the grief. But I can't bring him back now, because I promised him."

Silence filled the rooms, except Sam's crying and Bobby's hushed words, as the older man comfortingly caressed the brown locks. After a long while Sam calmed down enough to pull away and with a sudden idea he put on the leather jacket, shifting the collar around his face, so he could smell the unique aroma of his brother that meant home to the boy. Bobby pulled him back gently and comforted the young Winchester, who was his son in his eyes.

"Sam" Gabriel knelt on the floor beside the distressed boy. "You have to understand it…"

"Why?" Sam breathed out shakily, wide, hazel eyes stabbing into the archangel.

"I think he wanted to protect you from Lucifer" Gabe replied honestly. "But you should learn that from him." With that he took the envelope from table where it had fallen. Sam took it and hiccupped at the sight of his own name on it. Bobby's heart broke that the strong hunter reduced to the little boy that was now Sam.

Sam opened the letter with trembling hands and started reading. It was a goodbye letter from Dean:

_ 'Sammy,_

_ When you read this letter, I'll be gone. Where, I don't know. Hopefully Gabriel will deliver you this and the package._

_ I just want you to understand what I'm doing is for your own safety. You always complained that I never think about myself and always sacrifice myself. But you need to know that like this I'm always sure that you're alright and safe. Ever since Dad laid you in my arms on that fateful night, I felt my responsibility to do everything to keep you out of harm's way, no matter the cost. Even if it's my life. In my eyes you're worth the misery and the death._

_ I know it will be hard for you that I'm gone, that's why I want you to stay at Bobby's, so he can take care of you. And think about this: I'm gonna do everything to get back, if I can survive this. But I have to say yes to Michael, so I can protect you from Lucifer. Don't let my absence consume you; live your own life, find a nice girl and settle down! Because you earned it._

_ Tell Bobby that after everything he gave up for us, more than at least I could have asked for, he counts as a Winchester in my book. He was always a father-figure for me, not the kind that Dad made after Mom died, but before that. The caring and loving father, who would take on anyone and anything to protect his children and could still show his tender side towards his kids. Tell him thanks for all the things he's done for us. Tell that to Cas, too._

_ I didn't want to disappoint you, because I gave in, but I'm sure you can see my reasons. If maybe Lucifer comes to you, don't let him get to you, make my sacrifice worth for it all!_

_ I love you little brother and I don't care how much you complain, you'll always be that pain-in-the-ass, snot-nosed, sweet little Sammy that I remember of you. I accept that you're a grown young man, but in your heart you've never changed, at least to me. God bless everyone and everything that gave me such an awesome little brother._

_ Goodbye, Sammy. Your more awesome big brother,_

_ Dean'_

"And God bless them for giving me such an awesome big brother" Sam choked out quietly, as he finished the letter. The others smiled at the exclamation and Bobby tightened his hold on the boy momentarily. "Thank you for everything" Sam breathed before breaking down into harsh sobs.

* * *

><p>Sam was lying on the couch, the jacket pulled tight around him and the letter in his hands. He was re-reading it non-stop, his brother's caring voice in his head reciting the words over and over again. A light breeze drifted into the living room through the window, brushing past the paper. As its corner flipped in the moving air, Sam noticed two letters: <em>PS<em>. He quickly turned the paper and read the line:

_ 'PS: Check the jacket pocket.'_

Sam reached into the pocket and his fingers wrapped around a leather cord. Hope rising in his heart he pulled out the item: it was the necklace from that awful Christmas night. Dean never took it off as a sign of the love for his little brother, but when they came back from Heaven after finding Joshua, it landed in the motel room's trashcan. Sam felt a few tears slide down his nose and temple at the horrible memory. But it seemed Dean went to find it first, because if he would have searched for it later, they could have stopped him. Sam sat up slowly and pulled the cord around his neck, reveling in the small weight on his chest, right beside his heart. He lay back down so the figurine on the cord slid above his heart, holding it there gently. He fell asleep with his heart thrumming against the golden token of trust.

* * *

><p>Sam was awakened from his slumber by the soft ruffle of feathers. Looking at the newcomer angel he shot up frightened, but the emerald gaze that rested on him were full of tenderness towards him, despite the lack of brotherly love that the boy was used to.<p>

"Hello, Sam" Michael greeted him softly in Dean's voice. Sam's heart shattered from hearing that, because it was so close to his big brother's caring tone.

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly.

"I just wanted to show my gratitude" the archangel said. "Do you know where the others are?"

"We're here, Michael" Gabriel's voice drifted into the room. The angel turned towards the kitchen doorway, where Bobby and Castiel stood, behind them the younger archangel. Michael stepped back so everyone can see him and the others can join Sam in a safe distance. As soon as everyone found their place, Michael looked at them.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done to Dean" he started softly. "He was pleading that I deliver this message to you. But I would like to give you a present to show my appreciation."

First he stepped to Castiel, whose face morphed into fear.

"Don't be afraid, little angel" Michael said quietly with a smile. "You were punished unjustly, Zachariah didn't have any right to do this to you, and he hadn't got any order for it, at least not from me. I personally looked up and examined your case and I decided that I give you back your full authority and your connection to Heaven."

"Thank you, sir" with that Michael laid a hand on Castiel's head and began his work with a faint, white light. As he finished, he smiled at the angel, who looked at him gratefully and a little awed. After that Michael moved to Bobby.

"I saw in Dean's memories what happened" the archangel started. "You showed your strong will and great power and love towards the brothers and we all appreciate that." The angel laid a hand on the older man's head and with a brighter light he gave his present to him. Bobby gasped at the new sensation and slowly got up from the wheelchair. His legs were as good as new. Sam's jaw dropped from shock, but when the older man smiled at him, he returned it happily. Finally Michael stepped in front of Sam, who swallowed as he looked up at the angel.

"But you were the biggest influence on Dean" Michael spoke. "Without you who knows how far he strays to the wrong way. And your bond is so strong that even when you ran away or moved out to go to Stanford, his hope to see you again, to meet you, even if it's just a brief conversation, was indestructible. And your love and faith gives us a high chance to win this war. Dean can't be anymore grateful just for your existence."

Sam was crying now from the kind words and even Michael wiped his eyes, but they knew it was Dean, not the archangel. Michael laid his hand on Sam's head and gave his present. Sam felt the warmth of every goodness and happiness flow through him and he even closed his eyes with a happy hum and leaned into the touch. As Michael finished, his hand stroked the brown locks tenderly, causing Sam to open his eyes just to catch the archangel's soft smile.

"You earned and deserve this" Michael whispered then stepping back he disappeared with a silent flutter.

"Sam?" the boy snapped his head to the side to see Gabriel sitting beside him. "How do you feel?"

"I…" his voice came out deep, but soft. "I feel… lighter… like this… this weight just… vanished from my shoulders… Why?"

"Michael gave you the biggest gift of your life" Gabe replied. At Sam's confused frown he smiled:

"The freedom from the demon blood."

* * *

><p>Crickets' chirps echoed amongst the cars under the blue velvety evening sky. The house was illuminated by the lamplight, even though it was still light outside. At the far end of the yard a bright flash struck to the ground soundlessly, leaving a quivering mess of a person behind. The person stood on shaky legs and started towards the house. The figure remembered everything that happened in the past month, but wanted to forget it. Reaching the door it shook under the forceful knocks, muffling the footsteps coming closer a few seconds later. The entrance opened and the master of the house looked at the newcomer. His blue eyes widened under the worn trucker cap.<p>

"Hey, Bobby" the newcomer whispered.

"Dean?" Bobby asked shocked. Familiar emeralds started glittering with tears that rolled down the pale, a bit sunken cheeks.

"This month was long" Dean choked out.

All of a sudden Bobby yanked him into a tight embrace, Dean returning it with all his might. He let out finally a couple sobs into the older man's shoulder before he pulled away.

"Sammy?" he asked, desperate to see his little brother.

"He's inside" Bobby answered, voice gruff from his emotions. "The Impala is in the garage, so nature doesn't harm her in any way."

"That's good" Dean nodded then Bobby stepped aside to let the boy in. The older man practically felt the younger one's bones, he was so skinny. Dean walked slowly into the hallway, lowering his head sheepishly. Bobby led him to the kitchen doorway, where Dean first caught sight of his brother in a long time.

Sam was washing up, his back to the door, shoulders hunched. His brown tresses reached his shoulders now. He wore a black T-shirt and dark jeans, the T-shirt peeking out from under the brown leather jacket. He was surprisingly barefoot, but Dean remembered those times when Sam got terrible news. The boy would walk up and down the motel room barefoot, until his mood improved. Sam was now cleaning and rinsing the sink then wiped his hands into a tea towel and pushed down the sleeves of the jacket. Dean stepped closer soundlessly when the boy started to turn around.

"Sammy?" he breathed and hazel eyes snapped up to him. Dean caught the glint of the necklace on Sam's chest and his heart flew from happiness. His Sammy had been missing him and he was sure this time the boy will stay by his side and won't stray, leaving Dean alone in his mental torments.

"Dean?" Sam breathed, too. His hazel gaze shone with sadness, hope and love, as it roamed over his big brother's condition. Dean couldn't hold himself back further: he hurried to his little brother and threw his arms around him tightly. Sam snapped out of his shock instantly and returned the hug just as fiercely. Dean, feeling the strong arms around himself, started sobbing brokenly. The only thing keeping him together was his Sammy's shushing and rocking, as the boy stroked the trembling back and rocked his big brother.

"It's over… I did it…" Dean sobbed loudly. Sam tightened his hold around him. "I killed Lucifer, Sammy… It's finally over…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Did you like it? I did... Please review and be gentle with the criticism, I take it to heart, but unfortunately not in the good way. Thanks and hope you enjoyed it! Bye!<strong>


End file.
